To cope with the trend towards smaller, lighter and higher-functionality electronic products, demand for smaller, lighter and higher-functionality electronic components integrated therein is being driven. Such demand has brought advances in various semiconductor packaging techniques along with semiconductor designing and manufacturing techniques, representative examples thereof may include an area array type, a ball grid array (BGA) type based on a surface mount type packaging technique, a flip-chip type, a chip size package (CSP) type, a wafer level fan out semiconductor device, and so on.
In the conventional wafer level fan out semiconductor device, a warpage phenomenon may undesirably occur to the completed device.
Further, in the conventional wafer level fan out semiconductor device, solder balls may be easily detached during thermal expansion or shrinkage.
Common reference numerals are used throughout the drawings and the detailed description to indicate the same or similar elements.